


Mudslinging

by airamcg



Series: Fusion Jam [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Shizune were an earthbender, it'd be funny when she's signing furiously.</p><p>Mainly a Katawa Shoujo story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudslinging

**Author's Note:**

> In the "Avatar: The Last Airbender" universe, a percentage of people can manipulate or “bend” one of the four classical elements (fire, earth, air, water) with certain movements of hands and feet reminiscent to martial arts. It is common enough that being a bender or a nonbender is treated like being born male or female-- simply a trait you were born with.

"Are you accusing me of slacking off? It seems like you're confusing me with yourself~!" 

Lilly’s brows furrow at the accusation, her calm exterior barely holding in anger that must be at boiling point by now. Well who wouldn’t be angry? Those words left a bad taste in my mouth, and I’m not even part of this argument.

"I don't think so. That would be a very difficult thing for me to do; comparing myself to you."

My hands formed the words before I can stop myself. I swear Shicchan’s eyes are on fire when she signed her reply, her smile full of manic glee. Gods, I wish I were somewhere else right now. 

"You're right, the difference between us is like heaven and hell."

"And it's not hard to guess which one you might represent."

Oh dear. Here it comes.

Shicchan’s hands slice through the air, signing a variety of curses at Lilly. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I wasn’t given a chance to translate what she said. Shicchan had stomped her foot to emphasize a particularly nasty word, and I barely dodged the chunk of earth that shot out of the ground. I’m sure she didn’t mean that, but I scramble to the other end of the track field, tugging Hicchan along with me.

“My, my.” Lilly seems to be smiling now, but something’s off. In the three years I’ve known her, I’ve never seen her smirk like that. “You really should get your temper in control, Student Council President. You could’ve hurt someone just now.”

[I’ll devour you!] Shicchan punctuates her words with another stomp then thrusts her fists forward, sending a basketball-sized rock towards Lilly. 

“Lilly, watc--” Hicchan’s sentence drops along with his jaw when Lilly deftly smashes the rock with her cane. She falls into a stance, both hands gripping the cane in front of her. She’s facing our direction, though she’s probably just tilting her head to get a better grasp of Shicchan’s movements.

Shicchan, on the other hand, has settled into a horse stance, ready for some serious bending. This will definitely not end well. 

“Shouldn’t we stop them? Lilly’s not a bender, is she?”

I shake my head. Hicchan’s look becomes doubly troubled. 

“She’s not~, but I’m afraid that’s not the problem here.” 

As soon as I say that, Lilly rushes in to attack, thrusting where Shicchan had been if she didn’t jump to the side. She must have heard Shicchan move, however, because her next strike cleanly hits Shicchan across the torso. Or it would have, if Shicchan hadn’t bended some armor in time. Even from this distance, I could clearly see Shicchan’s sneer at that miss. Pity I’m too busy to gloat for her.

I jog to the nearest sprinkler, my hands forming big lopsided figure eights along the way. Just as I reach my destination, I thrust my palms upward and water burst out the sprinkler head. A pull and a push sends a mini tsunami towards Shicchan and Lilly. They’re too wrapped up in exchanging blows to notice before it’s too late.

SPLASH!

The water eventually subsides, leaving the two sprawled on the ground with mud all over their usually prim uniforms. Lilly sits up first, but does not stand. Instead, she’s moving her head side to side, perhaps to get a sense of where the water came from. Shicchan then suddenly jumps to her feet, splashing some more mud at Lilly. She bows low to search for her glasses, which disappeared sometime when the wave hit, while her hands rend the air. 

“That~ was a low blow!” I read aloud. “When I get my hands on Misha... Huh~? But I’m--”

“Misha! Of course!” Lilly seems to have regained her bearings. She’s on her feet now, though a little unsteady. She takes a tentative step forward, but her foot sinks in the soft soil and throws her weight forward. Her hand shoots out for something, anything to help her gain balance. She ends up grabbing Shicchan on the shoulder and they tumble to the ground with a resounding squelch.

“...hnf!”

“Ouch!” 

Lilly’s voice sounds muffled, probably because her face landed on Shicchan’s... under the skirt. She feels around above her head to “see” who broke her fall, her hand groping here and there until she reached Shicchan’s breast. She squeezes it a few times, making Shicchan go visibly rigid.

“Ohh, Student Council President! I did not realize you’re still here.”

One of these days, I have to ask her how she could identify people with that.

Shicchan pushes the offending hand away and shoves its owner off her. She tries to stand up, but Lilly pulls her back down then locks her in place by setting her knees on either side of Shicchan’s waist. Shicchan struggles to get free a couple of times, but Lilly won’t budge. Eventually Shicchan lets out a frustrated huff, and I bet she would be breathing fire if that was her element. She bids me to translate a negotiation.

“Shicchan says, ‘Get off me~!’”

“No. I’m going to teach you a lesson on respect!”

“How~? By pushing me to the ground, feeling me up then~ straddling me?” I frown. “Shicchan, that sounds dirty.”

“Not really, but I can start with--Mmf!” Lilly’s words cut off with a mouthful of mud. 

Shicchan is grinning ear-to-ear, both hands full with more of the earthy mix. She smears them all over the places she could reach of Lilly-- arms, bare thighs, over the blouse, and under it. Lilly is not amused. She wipes off her tongue with as much poise she could muster in this situation, then lunges with her own handful of mud to Shicchan’s face. 

Aw, not again. 

They end up rolling all over each other, slinging and slapping as much as they can. The mud clings to the contours of their bodies like a second skin, but more... accentuating. It’s not a bad sight. I turn to check how Hicchan is taking this in. He’s clutching at his chest with one hand and tugging his shirt down with the other. Seems he’s trying to cover his... pants. Well it’s not like I don’t get what he’s feeling right now, but there are more pressing matters to attend. I take in a sharp, lungful of air. 

“Break it up~!” I bellow as I sign. Not that either of them would pay attention; They’re too busy with each other. “Break it up, or I swear~ I’ll freeze you two together!” 

My hands do circular motions above my head, collecting water from the surrounding area for another salvo. I am about to douse the two when I feel the earth shift beneath my feet. That slight loss of balance made me release my concentration and everything rains down on me. 

Darn. My drills.

The ground shakes again and I fall face first into the mud. I try to get on my feet, but the world won’t stop spinning; it’s making me dizzy. I raise my head a bit and rub over my eyes with a sleeve. My eyelids feel heavy, but when I finally get them open, I am greeted with the sight of Shicchan peering over her glasses at me. We’re in our classroom, and she’s frowning.

“Wha~? Shicchan~?” I only notice her hand on my shoulder when she takes it away to sign.

[Class was over ten minutes ago.] She adjusts her glasses before continuing. [Thankfully, Mutou didn’t--]

I don’t see what she says next because I slump over my desk again and let out a long sigh. I want to go back to the soaking of Shicchan and Lilly. White uniforms are nice like that. But the Shicchan here has another idea. She’s shaking me more vigorously now, so I humor her by at least turning my head to face her. 

[Did you stay up late watching that _Avatar_ series again?] She crosses her arms over her chest, expressing a full-body pout. It’s cute when she’s like this, but I’m too sleepy to argue. I sign at her from my current position, no matter how awkward it feels.

[Shicchan~ Promise me you won’t be an earthbender again, okay~?]

Then I drift back to sleep.


End file.
